lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Vacker
The Vackers are noble elves, known for Alden's association with the Council, Farton being one of the three original councillors, and being one of the longest lines of noble families. Quite a few of them are Ancients. Fiana, Bitz, Mella, and Clden, the main characters that are Vackers, live at Everglen. They are good friends with the Ruewens and helped them adopt Sophie. They are noted to have a bad relationship with Sir Tiergan because of Alden's support for and involvement in Prentice's memory break. The family is a close-knit group and is very welcoming of others; particularity Sophie and Keefe. Keefe often stays with the Vacker family to avoid his overbearing father, Lord Cassius. During Book 2, the Vacker's introduced Sophie to the Elvin tradition of the aurenflare. Vacker means Chicken Nugget,fair, beautiful, fine, or handsome. This refers to the family's good looks. The Vacker legacy described by Alvar Vacker turns out to be more of Luzia Vacker's legacy. Luzia Vacker formed a treasonous alliance with the trolls, helping and housing their hives on her property. Vespera claims that Luzia Vacker used her illusion techniques to hide the hives. Vespera also claimed Luzia Vacker might've been the reason for her jailing to distract and obscure her own doings. Personalities The Vacker's may be a little obsessed with their legacy so much so that they try to hide anything that would tarnish it. After Alvar's betrayal, some of the other members of the Vacker family looked at Alvar and his family as failures to the Vacker name. They're so obsessed with their legacy that they tried to cover up the fact that Fallon and Luzia Vacker are only half-siblings. Appearances The main characters in the series have pale coloring and dark hair, but the Vackers come with every hair color, skin color, feature shape, and body type. Members [[Alden Vacker|'Alden Vacker']] * Alden works for the Council as an Emissary. * He is described as tall and lean, with vibrant teal eyes dark wavy hair. * He is a Telepath. * He often solves a lot of Sophie's problems. * His trademark phrase is "No reason to worry." * Councillor Alina tried to use her ability as a Beguiler to make Alden marry her instead of Della, but he managed to resist her. * His mind was broken in Exile, but Sophie healed him. [[Della Vacker|'Della Vacker']] * Della is described as very beautiful, with cobalt blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and heart-shaped lips * She is a Vanisher, which means she is able to appear and disappear as the light streams through her. * She and Alden applied as replacement guardians when Grady and Edaline canceled their adoption of Sophie. * She still acts like Sophie's aunt. * She is married to Alden Vacker, whom she had three children with, Alvar, Fitz, and Biana. [[Alvar Soren Vacker|'Alvar Vacker']] * Alvar is the eldest Vacker child with wavy hair, a square jaw, and Della's cobalt blue eyes. * Sophie says it seems that he works hard to look good having to use gel for his hair, since he wasn't as naturally attractive as the other Vackers. * Like his mother, he is a Vanisher. * He is an adult and has moved out of their home. * He has worked with the ogres, and in Book 4, he is revealed to be The Boy Who Disappeared and that he is working with the Neverseen. * He was also one of Sophie's kidnappers in Book 1. * He is said to have been "juggling three girlfriends" in the first book. * In book 6, the Neverseen betray him, torture him, and sedate him with a sedative they created called soporidine. Sophie and her friends eventually find a cure, but when Alvar awakens, he has no memory of who he is and the book ends with him asking the question, "Who's Alvar?". [[Fitzroy Avery Vacker|'Fitzroy (Fitz) Avery Vacker']] * Fitz is the middle child of the Vacker family. * He has dark brown hair and teal eyes that he gets from his father Alden. * Fitz is also a Telepath like his father. * Fitz is also Sophie's Cognate. * Fitz is very handsome and has attracted many girls around Foxfire. * He is of age to fill out his matchmaking packet. * Sophie has a crush on him, and he likes her back. * Fitz is called "The Golden Boy" in the family and "Wonderboy" by Dex and Keefe. * He used to look up to his brother, Alvar, before he realized that Alvar joined the Neverseen long ago. * He looks much like his father, Alden. * He seems to not sleep much after two people he care about run off to join the Neverseen, them being his best friend, Keefe Sencen, and his older brother, Alvar. * He is very protective of the people he loves. [[Biana Vacker|'Biana Vacker']] * Fitz and Alvar's little sister and the best friend of Sophie. * She is as beautiful as her mother, with many of her features, except she has the teal eyes of her dad and Fitz. * She is a Vanisher, like her mother, Della. * She is gorgeous and attracts lots of guys around Foxfire. * She originally hated Sophie, but her father forced her to be nice to Sophie. She realized that Sophie is not as bad as she thought and they are now best friends. * Starting from Nightfall, she now has scars on her across the side of her body from when she was thrown into a mirror by Vespera. She started wearing sleeves, but stopped by the middle of Flashback. * Was the youngest person to get her nexus—five weeks before Fitz did, breaking his record. * Had a crush on Keefe Sencen, and dared him to kiss her on the cheek but turned her head at the last second and Keefe caught a corner of her mouth. [[Orem Vacker|'Orem Vacker']] * Orem Vacker is the most powerful Flasher. * He puts on light shows when eclipses occur. * Gave the Neverseen the DNA they needed to overdrive Everglen’s sercurity [[Fallon Vacker|'Fallon Vacker']] * Fallon Vacker is one of the three original Councillors. * He is the nineteenth great-grandfather of Fitz, Biana, and Alvar. * He is very secluded and rarely accepts visitors. * He is an Ancient. * Half-sibling of Luzia Vacker Benesh Vacker (Possible) * Might be related to the Vackers, on Jolie's Matchmaking list. Harlin Vacker (Possible) * Might be related to the Vackers, on Jolie's Matchmaking list. [[Luzia Vacker|'Luzia Vacker']] * A talented Flasher. * Mother of Orem and Half-sister of Fallon Vacker. * Helped to build the disguises of the elf cities. * Started her building with some of Vespera's ideas, but found her unsettling and never invited her to her own house. * Luzia originally owned Everglen but gave it to Alden Vacker. * Luzia is involved in a treasonous troll alliance. She houses the troll hives on her property. [[Norene Vacker|'Norene Vacker']] * Has been a talented emissary for centuries. Crest The Vacker family crest is described as a pair of gold diamond encrusted wings. Category:Families Category:Vacker